


Wrong Number

by Ironwingedhawk, Thewonderginger



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Text Messages, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: A mix up between numbers might turn into something more.That's it tbh.





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
